


Aussies Mate for Life

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Hansen is great at keeping up appearances but one exceptionally smart physicist keeps breaking all of his rules. Everyone Lives AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aussies Mate for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/gifts).



> Okay, seriously, I need to stop checking people's Tumblr blogs because things like this happen. I'm not even- *throws hands up in defeat* I now ship a thing I didn't before and this is evidence of that. 
> 
> I BLAME KILLERWEASEL'S FREAKIN POST ON NOOT NOOT. Yes, I'm aware it's not specific. It was posted nearly a week ago? *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> * * *

Herc can tell you the most interesting tid-bits about their resident mathematician than his lab partner can on any given day. The problem with that information is that no one dared to ask him things that doesn't have anything to do with his son's recovery, losing Striker or his late wife. 

Quite honestly? Herc's so sick of everyone at the moment that he retreats to Striker's hangar that overlooks the K-Sci portion of the Shatterdome. He pillows his head on his arms and watches the slim man scribble furiously at the chalkboards since they're clear for the first time in years.

Hermann's not traditionally handsome, Herc mulls, but his face when it lights up talking about the equations is what made him fall in the first place. But... Herc's hope to be in Hermann's space has been taken by a squeaky know-it-all K-scientist since they Drifted barely a week ago. 

"Newt, what are you doing?" 

"Just finishing up the Kaiju DNA sequencing, Herms." The nickname drives a spear into what's left of Herc's iron-caged heart. 

"Newton, desist with the nicknames." 

"Okay, okay. Just saying that maybe the one you like might give you a nickname."

"My partner is perfectly aware that I do not like shortened names." 

"Your-Oh. Right. You're married." And that was the other thorn in Herc's side; Hermann's insanely beautiful _wife_. Herc wouldn't dare separate Hermann from such devotion and he knew when he had Buckley's chance of ever getting the man to look at him. 

"Watching him again, old bastard?" Chuck rasps as he sits slowly next to Herc. 

"Rack off." he snorts quietly.

Hermann snippily barks back a reply, "Vanessa and I had a deal." 

"A deal? What-"

"Vanessa's Father is a traditionalist and she got pregnant from another man. I married her to get his prying eyes away from her other, less... acceptable, relationships. The baby is not mine but I would raise it as such if she had not filed for divorce as her Father had asked." Hermann continued as the strokes of chalk turned sharper and louder. 

"Why?" 

"I showed my support for the Resistance which he did not agree with in any fashion. Therefore I am single again." comes the huffy reply that lightens Herc's heart. 

"Duuude. Does it matter what gender?" 

"... No. Do not pair me with anyone as outlandish as yourself, however." Herc flushed pink at the last bit and Chuck muffled his laughter into Herc's good shoulder. 

"You hear that? Single. Give it a burl." The way Chuck wiggled his eyebrows was a bit obscene. 

"Mind your own bizzo ya brat." he growls at Chuck, standing and helping his son up with him. 

"Just tryin' ta help, old man." 

"Stop helpin' an' start healin' yourself. That'll make me happy." Herc says with a smile he hasn't shown since his wife died. "Come on. I betcha a quid that Max is waitin' for ya."

* * *

Nearly a week later, lost in thought, Herc literally bumped into Hermann in the hallway. 

"Ah. Sorry about that, mate. Wasn't lookin' where I was goin'. You need any help with that?" Hermann gripped his cane tightly and the pile wobbled. Before he thought about it, Herc stole half the pile plus the tray on top to balance it out. The weight made his cast creak but it held as they slowly walked to the lab. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Herc hummed as he placed the pile where Hermann motioned he should put it. "Hooroo." 

"Wait." Herc turned back around with an about-face, startling himself with the abruptness. "Newton texted me and said he would be out cataloging the inventory of Hannibal Chau since no one else has the stomach for it. His lunch will get cold and... I could use some company." 

"What's all that for anyway, mate? I thought everybody switched to tablets ages ago." Herc gestured to the enormous pile with his free hand as he ate with Hermann. 

"Transfer papers." the raised eyebrow almost had him laughing around his noodles. 

"Yeah?" he's surprised at the amount of nonchalance in his voice. 

"Back to Sydney. These are mine and Newton's papers stacked together. The tab indicates the start of his paperwork and the end of mine." Hermann murmured as he delicately ate with chopsticks. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Herc carefully picked them up and read the instructions. He flexed his fingers and sets the chopsticks in the proper formation, his tongue sticking out as he picked up the noodles slowly. "Is this your first time using chopsticks?" 

"Umm..." Herc stuck the noodles in his mouth, trying to avoid the subject.

"I won't judge you if it so happens to be a correct guess." The soft smile is lightly amused so Herc doesn't feel bad. 

"Yeah. Chuck an' I eat way too much take-out to not know but Chuck picked it up faster than me. I figured now that I've got time to learn, I should do it properly." he murmurs with a shrug. "Seemed like more yakka than it was worth when we were stuck killin' Kaiju." 

"If anyone had that particular problem, I suppose they could be forgiven." The lighter side that Herc was seeing made him want to smile. 

"Hey, Hermann-Oh. You found someone else to eat my lunch, I see." 

"I'll, uh, go get ya a new tray. Pho noodles, right?" Herc snagged the tray and absently tucked the chopsticks off onto the side. 

"Newton, you show up at the most inconvient of times. I was getting somewhere with-" Hermann hissed indignantly as Herc lingered in the area. 

"Oh. _Oh._ You like the Marshal." 

"Yes, you insufferable twit, I like the Marshal." Herc flushes pink but the smile tugging at his lips puts a skip into his step. The tray is filled with new noodles and a pudding cup for him along with a plastic spoon. 

"Something good happen, old man?"

"Maybe." 

"Ya don't sound disappointed." 

"No, but I don't think ya want to know about your old man's interest. I have eyes too Chuck." His son flushed a dark pink as his gaze slid to the other two Rangers, his fingers flexing as if he wants to reach out. "I know the feelin', kiddo." Herc claps his son on the shoulder, careful to keep on the good side. Everyone who was part of Victoria Harbour or Operation Pitfall has some sort of injury and they're all a little tender. 

"But..." 

"Ask. The worst they can say is no." comes his advice. "I'm about to do the same." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Herc gently stroked his thumb across Chuck's uninjured cheek, Chuck's forehead resting against Herc's own as they take in the fact that neither one of them is dead. It's a damned miracle and Herc's not one to waste his chances.

He strides with determination towards the lab and sees Hermann tending to a sleeping Dr. Geiszler. Drawing just short of the doorway, Herc watches as the resident physicist covers the k-scientist with a knitted blanket. Knocking quietly, he waits for Hermann to gather his cane and turn around before he spots who's at the door. 

"Ah. Just the person I wanted to speak with."

"Oh?" 

"There is something I would like to discuss but perhaps not... not in the laboratory." Hermann's sharp cheekbones flush an endearing shade of pink that Herc wants to know if it spreads down.

"I know of a pretty quiet place." he says instead of snagging the good Doctor by the waist and dipping him into a ridiculous 1940s kiss.

"Lead the way." They walk until the Shatterdome is a fair distance away if one of them starts yelling. It's not comfortable, especially since it's almost the middle of January and Herc's the only one who brought a jacket. "Let's make this quick, shall we, before either of us freezes solid?" 

"I fell in love with you a week ago." 

"I really, really like you." They blurt out at the same time and Herc's is far more embarrassing. "Love?" 

"Shite. You actually heard that. I can explain, yeah? You were practically glowing with your passion in what you were tellin' Stacks and I, uh, I think I fell in love with that. I've never seen anyone that fuckin' dedicated to a problem aside from you." Hermann's blush (that had been fading) flared back to brilliant life and Herc reached out slowly to cup Hermann's chin in his hand to kiss him chastely. "That okay with you, mate?" 

"Perhaps a date, to see if we're compatible before you take that kiss any further." The small smile was heart-warming. 

Herc just laughed softly at the response, "At least ya didn't bail on me an' I didn't have a blue with ya." 

"I'm afraid I don't speak Austrailian." 

"I'll teach ya the good stuff over brekkie. I know a bloody good place just down a ways." he pointed to a small place he knew the route to by heart. 

"Is that a date?"

"Yeah, mate, it is." Herc offered his hand and Hermann laced their fingers together. 

The rest of the day seemed to blitz past him and by the time he realized it, Herc was elbow deep in reports from every part of the Shatterdome. He blinked at the pile of tablets he'd already gone through and the similar-sized pile of paperwork. A knock had him looking up and seeing his best mate standing in the doorway. 

"Ya want the job back?" 

"No, but seeing a man who hates paperwork with a passion elbow-deep in it does his best friend some good." Stacker laughed as he settled into the chair across from Herc. "Let me help you with that; that's not necessary, you can sign that one in three weeks but it's easier if you sign it now, apparently we're now in possession of most of Chau's Kaiju business and Chau doesn't want it back. That about sums it up nicely." 

"Okay, so shred that." Herc grabs the pile and flicks through it to see the cost of running the Shatterdome and how Stacker had managed to get everyone paid. "Stacks." 

"Alright, it might be important for Records but that's about it." 

"You took a pay-cut." 

"Everyone did, Herc, I just made it so that some of our techs got paid with a good chunk of my own salary. I know you've squirreled away a large amount and so have the Beckets." Stacker murmured back, clearly uncomfortable with showing how much he sacrificed to see the end of the K-War. 

"Chuck's got a good lump sittin' in a bank in Sydney and I know that the K-Sci men have something set off ta the side just in case." Herc agrees with a shrug as he tucks the thick sheaf of paper into the Records drawer. "I've got a date for brekkie tomorrow, mate, so I'm gonna find my sprog, walk the dog after dinner and sleep the sleep of the dead." 

"Giving up on this mess for now?" 

"It'll all be there later. My date won't an' I happen to like the bloke I invited out." Stacker's eyebrow rose at that particular phrase and Herc snorted. "Ya can quit with the Spock impression, Stacks. Angie was my one and only sheila but I need somethin' a bit different. He's... special. Somethin' I don't think I can find anywhere else. Just let me have this one day?" 

"I'll resume Marshal duties partially for the time being. You still have to talk to the delegates, however. Can you handle that?" Herc weighs the thoughts of a peaceful breakfast with Hermann over having to speak with the UN delegates via vid-con. 

"Yeah."

"I think I have to meet your special man. He's certainly got something I haven't seen before from your other dates." Stacker chuckles dryly. 

"That's the thing, Stacks; you already have." Herc smirks as his best mate's mouth drops open in astonishment. 

"What do you mean I've met-" The door shuts with a satisfying click that has Herc laughing all the way to the mess hall.

* * *

He wakes up bright as well as early to take Max out on a walk so that he doesn't wake anyone else up. Chuck's suspiciously absent from the assigned bunk and Herc suspects that his son is right where he needs to be at the moment. A shower, shave and a dash of aftershave leaves him a bit jittery by seven thirty so he power-walks to Hermann's quarters and quietly raps on the door. The sight he's greeted with is not something he expected. Both scientists are up and ready to go in clothing far nicer than he suspected the latter (Dr. Gieszler) to be wearing. 

"Mornin' Doc. Ya ready ta go have brekkie then?" Herc directs his greeting at both of them before addressing his actual date for the day. "It's nothin' fancy." 

"I believe we need to speak. I'm glad you arrived early as there is something we need to... discuss." Hermann glances at Dr. Gieszler and then Herc takes a deep breath to calm himself when it sinks in. 

"Ya found somethin' betta. All good, mate. He's a lucky cunt, yeah?" Herc turns on his heel with the sharp precision of his former RAF days only to have two sets of hands tug on his arms. 

"Never seen a Jaeger pilot turn tail and run from a talk." Dr. Gieszler taunts and Herc's entire body tenses like he's about to rugby tackle someone. 

"I know when I'm not wanted, mate, so don't go callin' me a sook." He pulls his arm free of the k-scientist's grip and turns more gently to Hermann. "I c'n at least take ya to the place sometime since I offered-Mmm." Herc got taken by surprise when Hermann leaned up on tip-toe kiss him good. "Not that I mind, but aren't you two, y'know, together mate?" 

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Herc. I suggest we not have this particular talk in the hallway." Hermann tugs him by his shirt front into the room and Dr. Geiszler closes the door behind him. Both of them bracket his sides instantly and Herc shivers when he realizes how close they happen to be to him. "I have a proposal of sorts. Newton and I Drifted and discovered out mutual affections after you had confessed your very own to me; thus our dilemma now. I would like to try something." 

"Mate, I don't mean ta interrupt but why am I like this?" Both of Herc's legs were bracketed by men who definitely weighed more than their smaller frames suggested. 

"I was getting there." the teasing smile has Herc looking between the pair. "I would like you to kiss Newton and then you may answer my question afterward." 

"Alright. Umm, what-Hmm." Herc cups Dr. Geiszler's (Newton's) face gently as he's kissed again for the second time in less than ten minutes. This one is a little more invasive and he licks into the man's mouth with enthusiasm that's given right back. He pulls back when they both need air and then turns to Hermann with a wide grin. "I've got my answer mate." Sliding his fingers into Hermann's hair and snogging the living daylights out of the physicist, Herc slowly softens his kiss until they part gently. "That's a yes if ya didn't catch my drift. I guess ya already come with a Doc, hmm?"  
He caresses Hermann's sharp cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and draws Newton closer with his free hand. "For the love of all that is holy, please call me Newt." 

"Speakin' of newts, have eitha one of ya seen th' axolotl song?" 

He shows them the ridiculous song over sausage sangas and scrambled eggs. This is after they've been trading coffee habits, little tidbits about themselves and (for the men he's on a date with) their uni moments. They can't quit giggling for more than a minute before it starts up again; Herc has to silence them both with kisses. 

"I am so glad you mentioned that. Hahaha. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard." Newt wiped away happy tears and Hermann giggled again. 

"Agreed." Herc was in the center, surrounded by both men and surprisingly alright with it. "I do think we should continue the dates."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You're actually really funny and you've got a brain behind those pretty hazel eyes." Newt, Herc's coming to find out, doesn't pull any punches when it comes to honesty. 

"Mate, ya gotta have a brain ta pilot a Jaeger an' before tha' I was a fighta pilot in the RAF. I think I know a thing or two." he laughs after he takes a drink of coffee.  
"Umm, uh..."

"Relax mate. I know ya didn't mean it. You're just surprised tha' it takes more than a pretty face ta pilot a Jaeger." Herc shrugged as he bit into the last of his sausage sanga. "Everyone's done tha' particular foot-in-mouth at least once ta my face with the exception of Hermann." 

"That is because I'm aware of the stringent requirements for said pilots." Hermann sniffed and a slight bickering came from the two boxing him in. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and bring it back on topic. 

"There was a rumor goin' 'round in the Shed before ya got transferred ta here tha' ya came so close ta pilotin' one of the Jaegers whose coding you helped create." Herc made a motion with his fingers but didn't expect an answer. "From my point of view, ya woulda made a good one." 

"Something happened shortly afterwards which... prevented that particular dream from ever taking off." Hermann tapped his fingers gently on his lower back with a sigh. "It turns out I have MS." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, well, today's advancements assure me that there is a cure right around the turn of the next decade. Five years. I waited a quite a bit longer to save the world." Hermann states with a small, self-depreciating smile. Herc wraps an arm around Hermann and presses his forehead against Hermann's. 

"Mate, I'm not goin' anywhere for a long time. We mate for life, y'know, us Aussies."

"Do they really?" Hermann's teasing expression. 

"Yeah and don't you forget it." 

**Epilogue : Seven Years Later**

Herc's greeted by his four grandchildren (one set of twins and two born within a year of each other) barreling up the stairs to his small ranch. 

"Am I gettin' ta make ya jackaroos an' jillaroos while ya oldies relax?" he asks as they skid to a stop in front of him. 

"No. Where's Opa?" Herc laughs as six-year-old Yancy and Sumako silently hold up their arms for him. He picks up Yancy first and then squats to scoop a giggling Sumako over his shoulder. 

"Let's go find him, hmm? Your Noot Noot c'n deal with the new rascals." The twins laugh as he treks to the solarium and spots Hermann doing what he does best; equations spilling from his mind and coming out through the chalk. "I brought ya a snack." 

"Oh? Ah, I see. They do look a bit skinny." Hermann's clever fingers scoop Sumako up and cradle her on his good hip. "Now, kline schatz, what do you want for lunch? Or has your Mama already fed you?" 

"Mamán fed us but she said we could have a little before the barbie. Papa brought the food." Sumako chirruped and Herc melted a little at the sight of bright blue eyes under dark hair. Yancy favored his father and uncle with the blond mop and blue eyes. The younger ones were definitely his son's all the way but he loved all of his grandbabies equally. 

They walked back to the living room and he couldn't help the laughter. Newt was being drawn on with washable markers with his bare calves as the canvas. 

"Pop-pop! Opa!" Sasha squealed happily from his corner of doodling on Newt's ankle. 

"Opa. Baba." Sayuri hummed as she finished a very cute drawing of stick figures. Herc set down Yancy, who took Sasha's place and continued the doodle as Sayuri crawled into his lap. He cooed at the four-year-old and she fell asleep on his shoulder, her shoulders gently rising and falling in time with her breath.

Mako laughs quietly with mirth in her honey gaze as Chuck rolls his eyes. Raleigh looks perfectly comfortable with both resting in his lap but winces a little when Sumako clambers up to join the cuddlefest on the couch. 

"Oi, bastard, is this what you imagined?" Chuck murmured after Sumako curled up on Raleigh's chest with a pleased expression. 

"No. But it's a damn sight better than I thought it would be. I love you son." 

"... Me too, old man."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to do with this other than post it. I lay all blame at killerweasel's feet! Feedback is wanted! Hated, loved, range of a teaspoon?


End file.
